The Burned-Mane Timeline
Events of Skyrim(4E 201-204) 4E 201 *The Dragon Crisis began, Alduin returned to Nirn. **The Dragonborn has appeared and has begun fighting the dragons. **Alduin is defeated in Sovngarde by the Dragonborn and the Dragon Crisis has ended, though dragons still remain in northern Tamriel. *The Blades have been reformed by Delphine and Esbern, they swore to serve the Dragonborn. *Paarthurnax has started turning some dragons from their evil ways to the Way of the Voice. 4E 202 *The Harbinger of the Companions dies and Harold takes his place. The Companions find a cure for their Lycanthropy. *With the discovery of the Eye of Magnus in Saarthal the status quo of the College of Winterhold has changed, with the Arch-Mage and the Master Wizard dead. **The Eye is taken by the Psijic Order for safe keeping. **The Dragonborn is the new Arch-Mage and Tolfdir the new Master Wizard. *The Thieves Guild of Skyrim makes a comeback. Their old Guildmaster is killed and the Dragonborn takes his place. **The Nightingale Trinity is reformed, and the Skeleton Key is returned to the Twilight Sepulcher, reopening the portal to Evergloam. *Emperor Titus Mede II is killed by the Dark Brotherhood, who were contacted by Amaund Motierre. **Titus's death caused a war of succession in Cyrodiil, with his two eldest sons being the biggest contenders for the throne. **Despite the Penitus Oculatus destroying their sanctuary in Falkreath the Dark Brotherhood still completed their contract and have once again become feared and respected in all of Tamriel. *The 2nd Great War began with the Dominion attack in Hammerfell, at this time the Skyrim Civil War was still going on. 4E 203 *The Stormcloaks won the Civil War in Skyrim, thanks to the help of the Dragonborn. **They allied with the Redguards (mainly the Forebears) against the Dominion, forming the Talos Pact. *High Rock joined Hammerfell in the Talos Pact, and sent forces to aid the redguards against the Dominion. *The Aldmeri Dominion invaded Cyrodiil. *Helgen has been rebuilt into a Stormcloak Fort city. *Winterhold has started being rebuilt. *The Dawnguard resurfaces to fight the vampire threat. **The Hall of the Vigilant is burned down by the Volkihar vampires. **Serana is discovered with an Elder Scroll in an ancient ruin. **The Prophecy of the Tyranny of the Sun is stopped and living Snow Elves are discovered in the Forgotten Vale. **The Volkihar Clan is destroyed, Lord Harkon is killed and their castle now only inhabited by Veranica. *The town of Winstad is founded in Hjaalmarch. *Serana and Harold Burned-Mane get married near the end of the year. 4E 204 *Winterhold is twice the size it was in 4E 201, with the addition of 4 more buildings and a gate. *Miraak starts his return to Nirn, beginning with indoctrinating the citizens of Solstheim. **The Dragonborn travels to the island to stop him. **The Dragonborn defeats Miraak in Apocrypha and Hermaeus Mora kills his former servant. *The Ebony mine in Raven Rocks reopens when new ore veins are found. *Rigmor Burned-Mane is born to Harold and Serana. *The Cult of Ysmir resurfaced in Skyrim, though small at first. Pre-Return of the Septim Dynasty(4E 204-213) 4E 204 *Titus Mede II's eldest son is killed by his younger brother Augurius. *Augurius Mede is crowned Emperor. **The War of Succession in Cyrodiil ends. *A truce between the Empire, only consisting of Cyrodiil and High Rock at the time, and Stormcloak Skyrim was called. *The races of men united against the Dominion. **The Empire allied with the Talos Pact. **With the help of the Bretons the Redguards were able to hold the line and eventually push the Dominion out of Hammerfell. **The Nords sent their forces to Cyrodiil to aid the Empire against the Dominion. 4E 205 *Orsinium was given Imperial Province status by Augurius, which caused the Orcs to support the Empire and join in the war. *The Dunmer, led by House Redoran, joined the conflict on the side of the Empire through an alliance with the Nords, joining the Talos Pact. *With the Help of the Nords and the Dunmer the Imperials were able to repel the Dominion advance into Northern Cyrodiil and push them back into Dominion territory. 4E 206 *The Empire and the Talos Pact invaded the Aldmeri Dominion and, with the help of local rebels, fought them on their own territories. *A new Mane was born, which caused the two rival Khajiit kingdoms to ally under their Mane, reforming the Elsweyr Confederacy. 4E 207 *The 2nd Great War ended with a Imperial Victory, after five years of fighting. **Augurius ordered the purge of all those affiliated with the Thalmor. **The provinces of the Aldmeri Dominion were reinstated as Imperial Provinces, though their freedoms were greatly reduced. Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr were ruled by Imperial Governors. Though officially the Imperial Governor of Elsweyr was but an advisor to the young Mane. 4E 208 *The Emperor declared war on the Talos Pact. **The Empire had conquered Hammerfell and Morrowind with ease by allying with local factions. In Hammerfell with the Crowns and in Morrowind with House Hlaalu. Houses Dres and Sadras also flocked to the Empire. *Liesl Burned-Mane was born to Harold and Serana. 4E 209 *Jarl Skald the Elder of the Pale dies. *Jarl Sorli the Builder of Hjaalmarch becomes the new Jarl of the Pale. *Harold Burned-Mane becomes the new Jarl of Hjaalmarch. **The capital of Hjaalmarch Hold is changed to Winstad. *The Empire and its new Dunmer allies invade Black Marsh. The An-Xileel fought valiantly but once the outer swamps were conquered they surrendered to the Empire. *House Telvanni has started to recolonize Vvardenfell, since some of the islands off the coast of the island had become semi-hospitable. Though only House Telvanni was successful in recolonizing since the process of making the land livable required knowledge of magic that only they knew. **They had reestablished Sadrith Mora, their former capital on the island. 4E 210 *Ulfric Stormcloak surrendered after Ysmir, the Dragonborn, advised him to as Skyrim could not stand alone against the full might of the Empire. *The Empire now owned all the provinces again, Imperial Governors were put in charge of Black Marsh and Skyrim. *After winning both wars Emperor Augurius Mede was able to focus on ruling the Empire. **He ruled with an iron fist, was highly agressive and impatient, believed in the greater good and that the ends justify the means. He won the wars, no one could dispute that, but he was a tyrant and even though many were afraid of him there were those that wouldn't stand for it. 4E 212 *The breton ruler of Shornhelm, Daric Lariat claimed to be the rightful ruler of the Empire. **With the help of a famous Nordic Scholar, Daric was able to prove his ancestor Empress Katariah was a direct decendant of Tiber Septim. That meant Daric Lariat had dragon-blood, and was a member of the Septim Dynasty. **With this new revelation many of Emperor Augurius's enemies sided with Daric. The Nords of Skyrim were among the first ones to pledged their allegiance to Daric, because of their hatred of Augurius for betraying them. *Ulfric slayed the Imperial Governor of Skyrim and took his throne of High King once again. *Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn of Falkreath dies. *Siddgeir is reinstated as Jarl of Falkreath. He has matured since he was exiled and has proven himself a decent ruler. Events of the Return of the Septim Dynasty(4E 213-215) 4E 213 *Daric Lariat started his rebellion against Emperor Augurius Mede after gaining the support of the Nords of Skyrim. **The alliance between the Skyrim and Shornhelm formed the Stormcrown Alliance. *Daric Lariat started his conquest of High Rock. **Daric captures the city of Northpoint, replacing it's monarch with one that supported his rebellion. **The King of Camlorn pledges fealty to Daric Lariat. **Daggerfall falls to Daric and his allies. ***King Arnand is assassinated during the siege by Kastus. He was replaced by someone that supports Daric. ***A group of Penitus Oculatus, led by Ortius Civello, defect during the battle. They later join Daric's forces after he proves to them that he is a descendant of Tiber Septim. **The Kings of Jehanna and Farrun pledge fealty to Daric Lariat. *Caius Mede was assassinated, by Kastus, in Shornhelm. *The Blades split up into two factions. The Dragonguard remained loyal to Harold Burned-Mane and kept Sky Haven Temple as their headquarters. The Blades agreed to follow Caccian Vulpin to High Rock to join Daric Lariat. *The Forebears join the Stormcrown Alliance when their leader King Bodean allies with King Daric. Six months after Daric took the throne of High Rock the Hammerfell Civil War was at its peak. The Forebears had allied with Daric while the Crowns were still loyal to the Empire. Rihad was captured by Crown forces. In retaliation the Forebears took Stros M'Kai, which supplied the Nelthars with Jarrin Root. Because of that crucial ingredient the Nelthars switched sides and made an alliance with the Forebears. King Bodean, leader of the Forebears, returned to his city Taneth only to find it was being besieged by the Crown Army. The Crowns fired on Bodean's ship and then captured him in its wreck. They used the King and made the Forebears defending the city open the gates, afterwards they killed the soldiers and captured the city. Bodean and his lieutenants were imprisoned in the dungeon. When Bodean's cousin, King Cluson of Hegathe brought a large army to Taneth to recapture it Bodean was able to escape prison and join the fight. With the help of the Sorceress Xeraz Kanir, who made a giant sand dune reaching up to the wall, the Army was able to penetrate the city's defenses and fought the remaining Crown soldiers on the streets. King Bodean found the Imperial General Glallian of the 6th Legion and challenged him to a duel, ultimately killing him and taking back Taneth. The Breton Army, seeing that the Forebears were losing the war, travelled through the Reach and to Hammerfell. They reached the city of Dragonstar, which is separated into East and West Dragonstar, with two different goverments. Commander Ethan and Knight-Brother Caesar made a deal with the East to take out the West, the deal included the Commander and the Knight-Brother destroying a rebel group called the Setting Suns. The two found the hideout and were ambushed by the Sun's leader. During the initial fight one of the Suns, an argonian named Skaal-ti, was actually a sympathizer of Daric and helped the Commander and the Blade in destroying the Suns. The three discovered that the Suns were being financed by the West's King and returned to the Eastern Council with the information. Now an ally of the East, the Breton Army readies itself to strike West Dragonstar. The Argonian Horde lead by the An-Xileel has been taking back their cities from the Empire. So far two northern cities have been liberated and the Imperial Government in the province is becoming suspicious of the secret Argonian rebellion. King Bodean of the Forebears, along with General Ethan from High Rock and Joran Nerevar from Morrowind, managed to turn the tide of the war and secure a Forebears victory. During the siege of Sentinel, the last great battle of the war, the Crown High King Ennah sacrificed himself to kill a Daedroth that had been summoned by a Sload. The Sload had been controlling Ennah in the interests of the Empire. A few weeks after the Battle of Sentinel. Daric received some visitors in High Rock. Jina Nerevar, the daughter of Joran Nerevar, wanting to form an alliance with Daric to undermine House Redoran. Nelthro also visited Daric to formalize the alliance between the Nelthars and Daric, as one of the conditions of the alliance Daric gained control of Nelthar forces while the Nelthar leader gained a seat in the Elder Council. Two mysterious assassins tried to kill Jina, they had fake Redoran pins on them. Caesar tried to investigate the attempt but was unable to continue due to lack of evidence, as Nelthro had taken the other evidence before anyone could see as it was a Nelthar symbol. In Morrowind Houses Redoran and Indoril expanded their territories, though they eventually came into direct conflict near Narsis. House Hlaalu and their Imperial allies attacked the Redoran and Indoril, routing them as they were too busy fighting each other. Daric then intervened and forced Redoran and Indoril into an alliance, supporting Joran Nerevar's claim for the throne. With the Houses united under Joran they were able to take Narsis and push the Empire out of Morrowind. Important Plot Points *Bodean of House Suda is High King of Hammerfell and Hegathe. *Joran Nerevar of House Indoril is King of Morrowind and Mournhold. *An-Shei, leader of the An-Xileel, is King of Argonia. *Yanniss of Firsthold is King of the Summerset Isles and Alinor. *The Mane is once again leader of the Khajiit people and Elsweyr. *Garzonk gro-Snat is King of Orsinium. Orsinium is now an official imperial province. *Gaban Lariat is High King of High Rock and King of Stornhelm. *Celegorn Camoran is King of Valenwood. *The Blades have changed their colors to red and white, and are now the Emperor's bodyguards again. Since Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed by the Thalmor after the 1st Great War their new headquarters is in the Imperial City, close to the White-Gold Tower. *The Peninus Oculatus are now a spy faction for the Empire. *Daric Lariat is crowned Emperor Darius Septim I in 4E 215(At the age of 36). To earn the support of the Imperial Nobles he married Leona Mede, the youngest of Titus Mede II's children(Who married him at the age of 28). *The Elder Council has been reformed with 11 members, one for each province and an extra belonging to the Nelthars. *The Council of the Six Great Houses has been reformed in Morrowind, House Hlaalu has regained their status as a Great House. Slavery has been once again abolished in the province. *Each province now possesses the same self-rule that Morrowind had in the 3rd Era. The Empire no longer interferes in other province's government and laws for the most part. Post Return of the Septim Dynasty/Pre-Back to Roots(4E 215-218) To help the Empire's economy Darius created the Bankers Guild, to administrate and maintain the Empire's economy. The leader of the guild is the Imperial Treasurer, who is chosen by Darius. One of the many things that the Bankers Guild have done is change the septim currency, there are now different coins. The gold septim, with is worth 10 old septims. The Silver Septim, which is worth 5 old septims. The steel septim, that is worth 2 old septims. And the bronze septim(Made from iron and a little bit of Corundum), with is worth 1 old Septim. The Bankers Guild has set up banks in all the major cities on Tamriel, to further help maintain the Empire's economy. The Empire rebuilt itself after the war that brought the return of the Septim Dynasty. Cyrodiil was by far the most damaged province and it took time for the Imperial City to get back to what it once was. Though the future looks bright for the Empire and its provinces. Important Plot Points *A large fortress called Kalsheeg has been built in the Jerall mountains. It belongs to the Nelthar Clan, who have a good amount of land in those mountains. Events of Back to Roots(4E 218-) Since 4E 201 the Skyrim Thieves Guild have exploded in influence. The various wars that Tamriel had been in also helped in increasing the infamy and power of the Skyrim Thieves Guild. Because of the success of the Skyrim Thieves Guild the Thieves Guild in Morrowind and Cyrodiil have come back to life, but the three Thieves Guilds are independent and compete against each other. However that sort of infamy puts them into the light, something that isn't good for them. For a long time the people of Riften have known of the Thieves Guild presence in the Ratways. The Jarl, Laila Law-Giver, had given the job of taking down the Thieves Guild to Maven Black-Briar. It had been almost two decades and the situation in Riften just keeps getting worse. The only thieves that ever get caught in Riften are independent thieves that are trying to take advantage of the situation. Maven protects the Thieves Guild and uses her connections to basically act as the Under-Jarl of Riften. It has been two months since Ulfric's ultimatum. Laila has since put Thane Mjoll in charge of dealing with the Thieves Guild in Riften. The thane tried to go with some men into the Ratways but was ambushed, corrupt guards told Maven of her plan. Since then Mjoll and some other lawful guards have been trying to find who the corrupt guards were while also trying to get dirt on Maven. Laila and Maven had a little of a falling out, and since then Maven has been trying to get close to Laila's youngest son, Saerlund, for unknown reasons. Karliah and a few other members of the Thieves Guild have started to become fed up with Maven for bossing them around as if she owned them. Because Mjoll has been investigating her Maven ordered the guild to have a thief tail the thane at all times and then ordered the kidnapping of her family as insurance in case she found dirt on Maven. Two lawful guards infiltrated Maven's Lodge east of Riften and found some papers in a safe that might tie her to the Thieves Guild. Another month has passed and so much has changed. Maven used Mjoll family as a means of getting back the evidence that was taken from her lodge. Mjoll then quit her job as leader of the guard to take care of her husband, for fear that Maven would take him away again. Francois was promoted to Guard Captain. He ordered Arnor and Abbard to go to the Ratways and find the Thieves Guild hideout, they made it to the Ragged Flagon and the Black Market but were forced to get back to the surface because of events that unfolded above. Maven had contacted the Dark Brotherhood and had them kill Laila Law-Giver, and planted evidence to put the blame on Laila's oldest son, Harrald. Saerlund was then made Jarl, and Maven became his advisor. Francois found out about the Dark Brotherhood's involvement because he knew the assassin, Aventus Arentino, his brother. Maven then had Maul throw Francois into the lake to try to kill him, luckily for Francois a guard named Lieli saved him. Francois then had to run away from Riften to escape Maven. Maven had Saerlund appoint a corrupt guard, Tobias, as the new guard Captain. Tobias was tasked with getting rid of every uncorrupt guard in Riften, in the process he imprisoned Abbard. Arnor Gray-Dawn and Lieli Stone then escaped Riften headed to Windhelm to get help from the High King, where they met up with Francois. The lawful guards were able to convince Ulfric to aid them, who sent a platoon under Sofie to Riften. Maven had the city locked down in anticipation of the Stormcloak attack. While Sofie fired arrows on the guards atop the north wall Francois and the guards sneaked into the city through Honeyside. Francois and Arnor held the guards off as Lieli went to open the gates for the Stormcloaks. Mjoll saved Lieli's life then helped her open the gates. The Stormcloaks and the guards had a full on battle inside the city as they made their way to the Keep. During the confusion two thieves were sent to assassinate the lawful guards, they poisoned Francois and Lieli but Francois was able to get Ingrun to make an antidote for them. Maul went after Ingrun and clashed with Arnor and Francois, dying in the process. The thieves guild abandoned Maven and cut ties with her as the Stormcloaks imprisoned her and Saerlund. Tobias and the remaining guards left Riften during the commotion. After a few days of Martial law the guards were able to prove Harrald's innocence and he took over as Jarl, and so the Stormcloaks left Riften. The Thieves Guild has been working to ensure their survival and that Maven remains in jail while the guards try to find evidence in order to lock her up for good. Important Plot Points *Laila Law-Giver is dead, murdered by a Dark Brotherhood assassin, Aventus Arentino. Her oldest son Harrald took the blame for the murder, since the assassin put evidence on the scene to set him up. Harrald was sentenced to life in prison. *Saerlund Law-Giver is Jarl of the Rift, and Maven Black-Briar is his advisor. *After the Stormcloaks took Riften Saerlund and Maven were detained and Harrald gained the Jarldom of the Rift once he was proven innocent of Laila's murder. RPs Return of the Septim Dynasty *RotSD I *RotSD II *RotSD III *RotSD IV *RotSD V Back to Roots *BtR I *BtR II *BtR III *BtR IV Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Timelines